


199X

by daisy_illusive



Category: 4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HyunAh y HyoJong son dos almas perdidas que solo se tienen el uno al otro.





	199X

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está ambientado en los 90, de ahí el título (?) aunque no diga mucho del background y me haya centrado solo en ellos y está medio inspirado en el MV de Triple H – 365 Fresh, quien no lo haya visto aún que lo vea, que es el MV del siglo.

            Luces anaranjadas y rojizas entran por los pequeños claros de la persiana de cuerda medio rota que cubre de forma bastante pobre la ventana de la habitación, iluminándola levemente, dejando entrever en las sombras dos figuras sobre una cama de madera desvencijada, con un colchón de muelles que chirría de una forma demasiado audible cada vez que alguno se mueve, siendo ése uno de los sonidos que inundan aquel lugar, junto al de dos respiraciones jadeantes que se dejan escuchar de vez en cuando, cuando sus bocas paran de buscarse la una a la otra de forma desesperada. Ambos se miran fijamente en la penumbra de aquella habitación cuando dejan de besarse para tomar un poco de aire, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo al hacerlo, sus ojos mostrando todo el deseo contenido que sienten el uno por la otra, la otra por el uno, las pupilas dilatadas por el efecto de la droga.

 

            —Ya… —murmura HyunAh.

 

            No hace falta que diga nada más, ambos saben perfectamente a qué se refiere con aquello. HyoJong sonríe, complacido por aquella petición, aquella orden. Es lo que más desea él también. Por eso, cuando HyunAh se echa un poco hacia atrás, separándose de su cuerpo para poder abrirse la floreada blusa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo delgado, sus pechos envueltos en la tela del sujetador negro de encajes que había robado para ella no mucho tiempo atrás, siente cómo todo su cuerpo reacciona —y en particular, cómo una parte concreta de la parte inferior de su cuerpo reacciona—. El chico no puede evitar morderse el labio inferior con anticipación, observando cuidadosamente la figura que tiene sobre él, contoneándose al ritmo de una música que solo debe escucharse en su cabeza mientras se desprende de la blusa y, con una sonrisa torcida, la deja caer sobre el rostro de HyoJong. Durante unos momentos, su visión es opacada por la tela, pero no tarda mucho en llevar su mano hacia la blusa para retirarla de su cara y así poder seguir observando a la chica, sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

 

            Aun con la mente algo nublada por el efecto del pitillo cargado de marihuana hasta los topes que se ha fumado a medias con su acompañante, es plenamente consciente de la belleza que se extiende ante él, la melena pelirroja cayendo por su espalda desordenadamente, el rostro esculpido por algún maestro de la antigüedad, la piel fina y vibrante cada vez que la acaricia y aquella sonrisa que promete demasiadas cosas y todas y cada una de ellas buenas.

 

            HyunAh se acerca a él, tomando su mentón con una de sus manos y después se inclina sobre HyoJong para besarlo de nuevo. Sus labios chocan, sus respiraciones se cortan al momento y el chico abre su boca como acto reflejo, dejando que la lengua ajena campe a sus anchas en el interior de su cavidad bucal, respondiendo a las caricias de ésta con la suya propia, comenzando un beso mucho más profundo. Un beso en el que sus lenguas luchan, sus dientes chocan, sus labios se separan, sus cabezas se inclinan buscando el mejor ángulo para dar más, para llegar más lejos, un beso que acaba siendo cortado cuando ni siquiera pueden coordinarse para respirar por la nariz y se separan para poder coger una bocanada de aire demasiado necesario, en el ambiente cargado de la habitación, que todavía huele a marihuana.

 

            La presión que HyoJong siente en sus pantalones, en su entrepierna, allí donde HyunAh se roza con él cada vez que se mueve, comienza a ser insoportable y no puede evitar la anticipación. Con rapidez, agarra el filo de su camiseta negra de manga corta y tira de él hacia arriba para sacarse la prenda por la cabeza, tirándola luego lo más lejos que puede, a algún lugar de la habitación desconocido que a la mañana siguiente se volverá loco buscando, pero ese es un problema del HyoJong del futuro. El HyoJong del presente siente la fría pared contra su espalda cuando se echa contra ella, el gotelé clavándose contra su piel, haciéndolo jadear levemente, y tiene a HyunAh sobre sus muslos, medio desnuda y completamente dispuesta a hacer que aquella noche sea una inolvidable a pesar de que más tarde no pueda recordar demasiado por el efecto de la droga en sus mentes.

 

            —¿Crees que HwiTaek se enfadará si ve que lo hemos vuelto a hacer en su cama? —cuestiona la chica en ese momento—. Si ve que nos hemos fumado su último canuto también.

 

            Su pregunta parece inocente, culpable por unos segundos, pero después le dedica una media sonrisa y HyoJong sabe perfectamente que no le importa lo más mínimo ocupar otra vez la cama de su mejor amigo ni haberse fumado su marihuana. Pero por un momento, lo ha hecho dudar. A veces, HyunAh lo hace dudar con sus acciones y con sus palabras, hace que todo su mundo tiemble y se reduzca a escombros, pero lo reconstruye rápidamente con una sonrisa o una mirada, una de aquellas que lo dicen todo entre ellos pero que a los demás no les dicen absolutamente nada.

 

            —Probablemente cuando nos vea se volverá loco —contesta a la pregunta, aunque en el fondo sabe que era una pregunta retórica.

            —Perfecto.

 

            Y sus labios vuelve a encontrarse porque, aunque nunca lo hayan puesto en palabras antes, se han hecho adictos a los besos del otro, incluso más adictos al resto de drogas que consumen asiduamente, todo un récord siendo ellos.

 

            Las caderas de HyunAh se mueven sobre su erección y, a través de la tela de los vaqueros, puede sentir perfectamente el roce y una corriente eléctrica recorre todo su sistema nervioso, con su epicentro en su miembro. HyoJong no puede evitar el jadeo que se ahoga en la boca de ella, ni tampoco puede evitar llevar sus manos hasta la delgada cintura de la chica para agarrarse a ella fuertemente, clavando sus dedos en la carne, tratando de sentir de aquella forma los pies en el suelo, porque apenas han comenzado y está a punto de volar hasta las estrellas. HyunAh también gime dentro de aquel beso, dentro del choque de lenguas, dentro de aquel intercambio desesperado de saliva cuando su otra mano libre aprovecha para abrirse paso recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su sujetador y, con una maestría de la que siempre presume, desabrocha la prenda, haciéndola saltar.

 

            A partir de ese momento todo es acelerado.

 

            Los besos se hacen más cortos, más bruscos, más desesperados. Sus manos ya no están quietas o moviéndose levemente, sino que tocan, tocan y _tocan_. Sus cuerpos van dejando de estar vestidos poco a poco, las prendas van siendo tiradas por diferentes lugares de la habitación sin prestar mucha atención a dónde caen y al cómo. Sus pieles desnudas se rozan y, quizás es por la droga o quizás es porque está con HyunAh, su piel es demasiado sensible a cada caricia y a la chica le pasa exactamente lo mismo, por lo que los gemidos llenan el ambiente de la habitación, acompañando de aquella forma en una melodía armónica a los muelles del colchón que chirrían cada vez más fuerte y más seguido.

 

            Sus cuerpos ruedan por la cama, sus extremidades se entrelazan y HyoJong se interna en el cuerpo de HyunAh y el sudor y el calor y el rápido latido de su corazón embota sus sentidos. El chico se mueve, la chica se mueve, sus dos cuerpos se funden como si fueran uno solo y el placer poco a poco los va sobrecargando hasta que finalmente se derriten el uno en brazos de la otra y la otra en los brazos del uno, respirando de forma entrecortada y viendo tras sus párpados unas galaxias llenas de estrellas mucho más grandes y brillantes de lo que lo son cuando experimentan con varios polvos y los mezclan, tomándolos de una vez. Durante unos momentos, no pueden hacer más que respirar, mirándose en los brillantes ojos del contrario, frente a frente, demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos, lo suficientemente cerca, innecesariamente lejos.

 

            A veces, HyoJong se cuestiona qué habría sido de su vida si en su camino no se llegan a cruzar HyunAh y HwiTaek, qué habría sido de él si no hubiera sido su coche al que se hubiera lanzado aquella madrugada en la que todos sellaron su destino. No tiene una respuesta concreta a aquella pregunta porque todo lo que puede ver es un futuro negro sin los otros dos… un no futuro, más bien, sobre todo, sin ella. A veces, también se cuestiona si ella se siente de la misma forma, si para HyunAh es igual, si la chica se sentiría igual de perdida en aquella inmensidad que era el mundo sin los dos, sin él; y se imagina que la respuesta es la misma que la suya. HyunAh le diría que sí si se lo llegara a preguntar, pero nunca lo haría porque las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que había significado para ellos encontrarse en su camino hacia la auto destrucción y recorrerlo juntos.

 

            HyoJong se duerme con aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente, abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de HyunAh, como cada noche y solo se despierta a la mañana siguiente cuando HwiTaek los echa a patadas y a gritos de su habitación.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Para lo cortito que es, podría haber acabado de escribirlo el mismo día que lo empecé (más o menos cuando salió el MV de 365 Fresh), pero nunca había escrito un fanfic de esta forma y cada vez que acababa un párrafo lo borraba y lo escribía de nuevo, buscando la manera perfecta de expresar lo que mi mente me decía. Menos mal que la noticia de la confirmación de su relación finalmente me despejó todos los sentidos y pude terminarlo satisfactoriamente.  
> —Hit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive) if you liked it or visit [my blog](http://rizainoheya.blogspot.com) for more fics.


End file.
